Libre
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Había acabado sacrificando todo por ella, que pertenecía a una raza que antes hubiera dado todo por eliminar... ¿Qué tan irónico y cruel podía llegar a ser el amor?


Libre.

-¿Un regalo?- inquirió entre dientes Hitsugaya Toshiro a su rey, Kyoraku. -¿Llama a una criatura de esas un regalo?-

-Como el capitán a cargo de la flota marina sé la opinión que tienes respecto a las sirenas.- suspiró el rey. –Sé que una de ellas fue la responsable de que perdieras a alguien muy querido para ti.- Toshiro apartó la mirada. –Por eso te la traje. Si algo odian esas criaturas, es perder su libertad. Encerrada en esa pecera, podrás verla sufrir todo el tiempo que quieras.-

-Todo el mundo sabe que lo que más quiero es venganza.- admitió el más joven con rostro serio. –Pero no creí que tú estuvieras de acuerdo con eso...-

-Y no lo estoy, pero necesitaba una buena excusa para que no mataran a la niña…-

-Esas cosas no son niñas, son monstruos.- lo cortó con tono de ultratumba.

-Como sea, no eres el único que las odia. Todos querían matarla. La única excusa que se me ocurrió para mantenerla con vida era entregártela como trofeo.-

-Yo podría matarla…-

-Pero no lo harás.-

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- alzó una blanquecina ceja.

El mayor tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Pedí que la instalaran en tu oficina. Sígueme.- se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar fuera de la sala hacia su oficina.

-Como quieras.- no entendía cómo mostrarle a la criatura iba a contestar su pregunta.

Llegaron a la oficina donde estaba instalada la pecera con la criatura esa y Kyoraku le hizo una seña para asomarse.

La vio.

Nadando de un lado a otro golpeando las paredes de vidrio frenéticamente tratando inútilmente de romper el vidrio, se hallaba una sirena.

Su piel era blanca y su cabello negro largo, notó como sus ojos eran negros cuando ella volteó a verlo, y de inmediato sus manos volaron a cubrir sus pechos desnudos.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, apartando la mirada.

Monstruo o no, seguía teniendo aquellas dos cosas de mujer.

-¡Linda chica pececito!- el rey golpeó la pecera, a lo que esa fenómeno le enseñó sus inhumanos colmillos. -¿No es un encanto?- rió medio sarcástico al Hitsugaya. -¿Ves a aquel muchacho de ahí? Él dice que te va a matar.- volvió a hablarle al fenómeno.

Aquellos ojos negros se posaron en él.

Toshiro sabía que todas las sirenas eran hermosas, pero aun así no pudo evitar deleitarse brevemente por su belleza.

O por lo menos lo hizo hasta que ella le gruñó.

Eso le recordó que era un monstruo.

-¡Sabía que mentías!- gritó a Kyoraku la sirena. -¡Eres como todos los otros humano!- pegó sus delicadas manos al cristal.

-¡¿Quieres cubrirte por todos los cielos?!- chilló el albino cubriéndose los ojos cuando sus pechos nuevamente quedaron a la vista.

Las manos de ella nuevamente volaron a cubrirse, mientras un notorio sonrojo cubría sus pálidas mejillas.

El soberano observaba todo riendo levemente.

-¿Puedes verlo, Toshiro-kun? Ellas no son tan distintas de nosotros… Sienten vergüenza, ira, indignación…-

-¿Cómo te atreves a comparar a ese monstruo con los humanos? Señor, ellas son asesinas…-

-¿Y los humanos son unos santos, no?- masculló aquella criatura venenosamente.

-No todos los humanos son asesinos…- declaró orgullosamente.

-¿Y qué te hacen pensar que todas las sirenas lo son?- volvió a gruñirle.

Aquello lo dejó mudo mientras el rey sonreía victorioso.

-Como sabes, Toshiro-kun, mi amigo Ukitake es un estudiador de las criaturas fantásticas, y él cree que cada sirena, como cada humano, es única. Y que no todas son malas.- lo miró seriamente. –Eres el único que odia lo suficiente a las sirenas como para hacer creer a todos que quieres torturarla manteniéndola viva y encerrada. Eres el único que puede ayudarme mientras Ukitake y yo ideamos una manera para sacarla de aquí pacíficamente.- suspiró.

-Sí sabes que las odio tanto… ¿qué te hace pensar que te ayudare?- le dio la espalda, pensando.

Él era conocido por ser un hombre justo.

Fue una sirena la que le arrebató a su ser querido.

Si no todas eran iguales… si realmente cada una era única y tenían la capacidad de sentir como un humano…

¿Merecía una pagar por lo que hizo otra?

Que no fuera humana… no significaba que tuviera menos valor o derechos que uno.

-Sé que eres un hombre recto. Sé que no eres capaz de matar a un inocente, Toshiro-kun…- lo miró con simpatía. –Ella es una inocente… La capturaron cruelmente mientras ella y otras jugaban con unos animalitos del Ártico. No tengo los detalles, pero ella no les había hecho nada.- se acercó a él y le colocó una mano en el hombro. –Has esto por mí, por favor… Solo tienes que… tenerla aquí por unos meses.- rogó inclinando la cabeza.

Hubo un corto periodo de silencio hasta que finalmente el de ojos turquesas suspiró.

-No inclines la cabeza ante mí. Tú eres el rey y yo soy tu servidor.- se dio vuelta para mirarlo e hizo una reverencia. –Y como tu servidor, no tengo derecho a quejarme o rechazar una misión tuya. Me comprometo a hacer lo que me pidas.-

Kyoraku comprendió que dijo aquello más para buscarse una excusa y no tener que admitir que aquellas criaturas que tanto odiaba tenían derechos que por lealtad hacia él.

Aun así sonrió con infinita gratitud.

-Gracias, capitán Hitsugaya.-

En cuanto Kyoraku finalmente se fue luego de pulir detalles y saludar a la sirena, Toshiro volteó hacia ella, preguntándose qué demonios iba a hacer con una sirena en su oficia.

Ella permanecía sentada en una roca, aun cubriéndose los pechos.

Por más que intentara mirarla al rostro, su mirada inevitablemente se deslizaba de nuevo hacia sus senos cuyas pequeñas manos de ella no podían tapar ni la mitad.

Suspirando, se decidió a cumplir su primera tarea como guardián de aquella criatura.

Conseguirle algo de ropa.

-¿Y se supone que tengo que ponerme esto?- la sirena miró profundamente disgustada el trozo de tela en sus manos.

En realidad, era una cortísima falda de Matsumoto que no había usado aún, pero fue lo único que encontró lo suficientemente resistente al agua.

Si no se equivocaba, le iba a quedar como un sujetador largo o una blusa sin tirantes muy corta.

-Es lo que hay, es eso o andar con los… Solo póntelo, ¿quieres?- se lo lanzó dentro de la pecera.

Ella suspiró, de nuevo con las mejillas rojas.

Él se dio la vuelta para que pudiera vestirse.

-Podrías tener algo más de delicadeza conmigo ¿sabes?- habló ella entre dientes. –Nunca antes he tenido que cubrir mi cuerpo…-

-¿Solo hay mujeres entre las sirenas?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Aja…- solo contestó ella.

-¿Y cómo se reproducen?- se arrepintió al segundo de preguntar.

-Eso es complicado…- agradeció que ella no explicara más de eso. –Ya puedes voltear.- él volteó a verla, notando como la falda le llegaba cinco centímetros por encima del ombligo y cubría muy bien su torso. -¿Qué tal me veo?- se burló ante su mirada fija.

Él se sonrojó.

-Decente.- solo dijo, apartando la mirada. –Ahora, si no te molesta, me iré a dormir. Hoy tuve un día duro.-

Sin más, comenzó a irse, no sin antes escuchar un pequeño suspiro de su parte.

-Gracias por todo…- se notó que ella no había querido que él escuchara eso debido al bajo volumen de su voz, y él fingió no oír.

Pero su corazón se ablandó solo un poco con sus palabras.

Al día siguiente, tuvo que contarle todo a su teniente.

Por supuesto que lo primero que hizo Matsumoto fue chillar para conocerla.

Él, refunfuñando, la llevó hasta su oficina, donde la sirena pelinegra estaba dando vueltas por el reducido espacio con el rostro sumamente triste.

Sintió un pinchazo de culpa.

-Es hermosa…- murmuró Rangiku maravillada. –Y… ¿esa no es mi falda?-

-Eh…-

-Volviste.- la melodiosa voz de la acuática los interrumpió. -¿Quién es la mujer que te acompaña?- ladeó su bello rostro, su cabello flotando hermosamente con el agua.

-¡Permíteme presentarme!- sonrió cordialmente la mujer humana. –Soy Matsumoto Rangiku, mano derecha del capitán.- abrazó a su superior, sofocándolo entre sus enormes pechos.

-Y yo que creí que las de mi raza eran las únicas que ahogaban a los hombres.- rió la hermosa morena.

Molesto, Toshiro apartó a Rangiku de él, volviendo su vista a la chica-pez.

-Por cierto, yo soy Hitsugaya Toshiro.- se presentó. -¿Tú tienes nombre?-

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Karin.- solo dijo, con gesto nostálgico. –Mi nombre es Karin.- le sonrió levemente.

Se quedaron mirándose por lo que tal vez fueron horas o segundos, turquesa contra negro, solo perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Aquellos ojos tan brillantes e inocentes, supo con certeza, definitivamente no eran los de un monstruo.

-¡Ay, qué lindo!- arruinó el momento Matsumoto. -¡Ustedes son tan adorables! Si no fueran de especies diferentes diría que hay algo allí…- dio un guiño.

Karin pareció genuinamente confundida mientras que el capitán solo quería estrangular a su teniente hasta la muerte.

-Cállate, Matsumoto.- solo gruñó, con las mejillas ardiéndole. –Oye, Karin, quería preguntar… ¿qué se supone que comes?- era algo que le había estado dando vueltas por la cabeza.

Habían algunos rumores de que las sirenas comían… ya saben… humanos… Era estúpido, pero quería estar seguro.

Ella dejó de nadar de un lado a otro en la pecera para mirarlo.

-Unas plantas… que crecen en donde habitamos.- hizo otra mueca. –No creo que ustedes las conozcan, ni que tengan modo de conseguirlas.- se rascó la mejilla.

Los dos humanos compartieron una mirada.

Finalmente, Matsumoto sonrió.

-¿Te gusta… el arroz?-

-¿Eh?-

Al final, a Karin si le había gustado el arroz, así como casi todas las comidas humanas de origen vegetal que le llevaban.

Lo que más le gustaba a Toshiro de eso, era el momento en que ella se asomaba fuera de la pecera para comer, dejando su largo cabello pegársele a la blanca piel de su cara bonita, chorreando en gotas.

Mientras pasaban los días las miradas de él hacia la sirena se volvían cada vez más embelesadas y las de su teniente hacia su capitán más picaras.

Para cuando pasó el mes, Matsumoto estaba completamente convencida de que estaba enamorado de la de ojos negros.

-No tiene nada de malo.- afirmaba la pechugona mientras organizaban sus embarcaciones en el muelle. –Muchos hombres han caído profundamente enamorados de sirenas con solo verlas… al menos duró un par de semanas sin caer en su encanto.- rió burlona.

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca y trabajar? Ella no es humana, Matsumoto. Que te entre en la cabeza.-

-¿Sabe, capitán? Yo creo que al que más le duele que no sea humana es a usted.- pavoneándose victoriosa ante su silencio, ella se retiró a hablar con un pescador cualquiera.

Y él la odio… porque tenía tanta razón…

Cuando volvió a ver a Karin esa tarde, ella nuevamente nadaba de un lado a otro en la pecera, su gesto cada vez más triste.

Amaba verla nadar…

La forma en que se curvaba su cuerpo… como se alisaban sus cabellos y luego volvían a flotar ondulados…

Como parecía tan serena y a la vez tan triste…

Verla nadar le llenaba de tristeza el corazón, pero también, lo hacía caer cada vez más enamorado.

Pasó un mes más, y Kyoraku y Ukitake aún no encontraban la forma de sacarla discretamente de ahí.

Por un lado, Toshiro quería que ella volviera al mar y fuera libre, pero por el otro… quería tenerla a su lado, solo para él, mucho más tiempo… o para siempre.

Una mañana decidió no ir al muelle y en cambio, pasar algo de tiempo con Karin.

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente para no perturbarla con su rechinido infernal, pero se congeló al verla.

Ella estaba acurrucada en un rincón, viéndose pequeña y frágil cuando normalmente se notaba tan fuerte y confiada.

Aquella imagen lo hizo darse cuenta de que no había forma de que ella fuera feliz a su lado.

Debía estar donde pertenecía.

Debía ser libre.

Y aunque eso lo mataría, él debía dejarla ir.

Con la decisión tomada, fue por Kyoraku y Ukitake, dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo en un descabellado plan para que ella fuera feliz.

Al principio, los dos mayores se negaron rotundamente a su idea, y le tomó toda una semana convencerlos de que era lo mejor, no podían tenerla ni un minuto más encerrada allí.

No se lo merecía, nunca se lo mereció.

Había llegado a conocer a Karin mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo, estaba constantemente pasando el tiempo en su oficina, y ella siempre sacaba conversación cuando se aburría de su ir y venir.

Descubrió lo sarcástica que era, lo infantil que era, lo inocente, lo tímida, lo gruñona, lo miserablemente infeliz que era sin todo el océano para nadar.

Y descubrió de él mismo que haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz.

Por eso, a las cuatro de la madrugada, junto con Kyoraku y Ukitake, la trasladaron por los pasillos del palacio en una "pecera móvil" que si podía pasar por las puertas y ser llevada por los dos hombres mayores.

El plan era simple.

El rey y su amigo, ambos enmascarados, llevarían a la sirena mientras Hitsugaya noquearía a cualquier guardia que se toparan.

Karin había luchado al enterarse del plan, ya que sabía que los guardias inmediatamente de haber despertado reportarían que se estaban llevando al "monstruo" y no les sería muy difícil descubrir que fue el albino quien lo libero, y él de inmediato sería llevado a la horca por haber liberado a tal "despreciable criatura".

La pelinegra por supuesto que no quería que él muriera, pero era la única forma.

A pesar de que Kyoraku era el rey, el consejo tenía la palabra absoluta y el apoyo del pueblo, y tanto el pueblo como el consejo odiaban a las sirenas.

Serían capaces de destituir a su propio rey por liberar a una sirena, por eso sería Toshiro el único que respondería por el crimen, por eso no estaba usando mascara ni trataba de cubrir su identidad.

Karin se la pasó retorciéndose todo el camino, sabiendo que por cada guardia que se encontraban y el de ojos turquesas noqueaba más probabilidades tenía de acabar en la horca.

Para cuando lograron salir del palacio, el de blancos cabellos había noqueado catorce guardias.

Por fortuna el muelle estaba justo al lado del castillo, así que solo tuvieron que caminar un poco antes de llegar.

Kyoraku y Ukitake depositaron la pecera móvil en el suelo de tierra, ya que el muelle no soportaría el peso del vidrio.

El capitán menor quitó la tapa semi abierta de la pecera y metió las manos en el agua helada para sacar a la pequeña sirena.

Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de su delicado y frío cuerpo mientras ella no dejaba de chillar y retorcerse.

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No lo valgo! ¡No puedes morir solo por devolverme al mar!- seguía retorciéndose.

Él la mantenía abrazada a su cuerpo, sintiéndola empapar sus ropas y enfriar su piel, pero a pesar del frío y el agua helada, nunca antes se había sentido tan pleno y cálido.

-Ya lo hice, Karin. Ya no hay marcha atrás. No te preocupes por mí, solo nada, aléjate de aquí.- caminó hasta estar parado justo al borde del muelle.

-No… No…- su tono era solado. –No por favor. No me hagas alejarme de ti.- tomó los lados de su rostro.

Sus ojos se ampliaron. ¿Acaso ella…?...

-No quiero alejarme de ti, Karin.- confesó, presionando sus frentes juntas. –Pero no puedo permitir que seas miserable, no mientras pueda hacer algo… Te vi lamentarte el otro día. Es por eso que hago esto.- suspiró.

-¡Yo no me estaba lamentando por extrañar el océano!- aquella declaración lo tomó desprevenido. -¡Yo me estaba lamentando porque te amo! ¡Pero yo no soy alguien que tú puedas amar!- sollozó.

-Yo te amo, Karin.- sonrió levemente, acariciando su fría mejilla con el dorso de la mano mientras la sostenía solo con un brazo.

Karin no notó que su sonrisa era triste, sino que sonrió alegremente, sujetando su mano entre las suyas.

-Toshiro… ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando una sirena besa a un humano?-

Nuevamente tomado desprevenido, negó con la cabeza.

-No.- ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Yo tampoco.-

Sin ni una palabra más, ella presionó sus fríos y suaves labios contra los suyos.

Esos dos minutos fueron los mejores en toda su existencia, dos minutos en el que pudo probar el dulce sabor de los labios de su sirena, dos minutos en los que fue infinitamente feliz.

Antes de soltarla y arrojarla al mar.

Pudo ver la traición brillando en sus ojos mientras caía, y supo que lo que había hecho fue infinitamente cruel, para los dos.

Ella asomó su cabeza por entre las tenues olas, mirándolo con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y perdiéndose en el mar, antes de dar la vuelta y sumergirse nadando lejos.

Sintió la mano de Ukitake posarse en su hombro, mientras que Kyoraku ya había desaparecido.

Ambos albinos comenzaron a caminar de regreso al castillo.

-Confesare el crimen y diré que actué solo.- murmuró Hitsugaya sintiéndose como si acabaran de arrancarle un pedazo de sí.

-Eso es lo que dijiste que harías.- asintió el mayor. –Kyoraku es el rey… interferirá para que no te manden a la horca.-

-Si no es la horca será prisión de por vida. ¿Crees que eso es mejor?- alzó una ceja sin la mínima emoción.

-Bueno… puede que alguien organice una loca fuga de la prisión.- sonrió con complicidad.

Toshiro no dijo nada, no le importaba cual fuera su destino, solo le importaba que, aunque con el corazón tan roto como el suyo, Karin ahora era libre.

Fin.

He aquí otra de mis raras historias :v

Note que no hay muchos fics de fantasia y... alguien tiene que hacerlos xD

Bueno, seguramente a nadie le gusto esto así que los personajes de Tite y me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
